moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hotsoup.6891/A Good Day to Die Hard Review Roundup
Happy Valentine's Day! What better way to spend it than seeing the latest installment of the Die Hard saga, set in the bitter cold of the former USSR, Russia! So, grab your sweetheart, buy some popcorn, and strap yourself in for another round of Yippee ki yay! But before you go see the movie, feel free to take a look at what the critics are saying about it, and don't forget to participate in a poll or two. Enjoy! Yikes! Not a lot of love from the critics. In fact, most had pretty scathing comments about John McClain's newest adventure in Moscow. However, it got fairly high reviews from the audience. It might just depend on what you're really looking for from an action movie. But read on and find out what the experts had to say... Loved It 'Erick Weber - NECN.com' No stars given Excerpt:'''So how does A Good Day to Die Hard miraculously manage to avoid my doling out the aforementioned - and utterly brilliant - quote? By administering a bombastic onslaught of smashed-up machinery and king-sized explosions that adequately sates your neanderthalic needs. Thought It Was Okay RICK GROEN - The Globe and Mail '''2.5 Stars out of 5 Excerpt:'''Far more than most action stars getting on in years, Bruce Willis has aged nicely into the role. Maybe it’s that shaved pate of his, a bullet-head that still looks primed for any chamber. Anyway, his look alone is sufficient to prompt this memo from the Department of Faint Praise: A quarter-century after it began, A Good Day to Die Hard continues the franchise without undue embarrassment. Hated It PETER TRAVERS - Rolling Stone '''1 of 4 Stars Excerpt:'''Ah jeez. I actually wanted this one to be good. Or at least decent. Or at least a reminder of what got us all fired up about the first Die Hard in 1988. But A Good Day To Die Hard, the fifth in a creatively exhausted series, is total crap. Richard Corliss - Time Magazine '''No stars given Excerpt:'''A Good Day to Die Hard, directed by John Moore (Max Payne) and written by reboot hackmeister Skip Woods (X-Men Origins: Wolverine; The A-Team), douses all optimism with that early moment at the airport and any other scene in which the performers have to speak or impersonate human beings. It’s the lamest and most vacant of the quintet — though if you mistakenly think you’re buying a ticket to a demolition derby instead of a night at the movies, you’ll feel right at home. Laremy Legel - Film.com '''No stars given Excerpt:'''This worldview leads me to believe “A Good Day to Die Hard” was created almost entirely by robots. There is simply no chance an editor, director, or studio head previewed the final product and decided to release it into theaters. Any human who watched “A Good Day to Die Hard” could have only said, “My God, what have I done?” and scuttled the project forevermore. Rene Rodriguez - Miami Herald '''1 out of 4 stars 'Excerpt:'With the exception of McClane’s son Jack (Jai Courtney), a CIA agent who has inherited all of his father’s crimefighting smarts, every character in the movie is a double-crossing Russian, performed by actors who seem to be impersonating Boris and Natasha from The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Wikian Opinions What did you think of A Good Day to Die Hard? Loved It! Thought it was okay. Hated It! Haven't seen it yet, but I will I would never go see that movie What movie are you going to take your sweetheart to this Valentine's day? A good day to die hard Warm Bodies Identity Thief Zero Dark Thirty Beautiful creatures No movie No sweetheart __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts